User blog:Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold/Zuri's New Nanny
It was a Tuesday night, and Zuri didn't have any homework because she had passed third grade. Zuri: Finally, I'm away from that horrible third grade. Jessie put the clicker on the couch and turned to Taffy commercials. Jessie: Well your starting fourth in 3 months. Zuri: I know, I know. Jessie, what if it's worse than third? Jessie sat on the couch. Jessie: Oh Zuri, third grade wasn't bad. Zuri: Yes it was! I still have nightmares! Zuri gave Jessie the I-really-need-help face. Jessie: Come on Zuri, I'm an almost twenty one year old women and, yeah, I passed fourth grade. Zuri felt Jessie was being unprotective. Zuri: Yeah, well that was years ago so now it's way harder! Jessie: Come on Zuri, it's bed time. You know summer starts tomorrow and we can go to the beach and everything will be fine. Zuri cried on a pillow. Zuri: It will not! Jessie: Zuri, I didn't want to do this, but - Jessie picked Zuri up off the couch and walked to her bedroom. Zuri: Let me go! Jessie: Nighty, Night Zuri. Jessie closed the door as Zuri got up and gripped it from her. Zuri: Sorry Jessie, but I'll get those nightmares again! Jessie tried her best to close the door without breaking Zuri's hand. Jessie: Come on Zuri, your a big girl and you shouldn't need to sleep in my room. Then Luke came in. Luke: Hey girls, since I'm starting a new grade can I skip brushing my teeth tonight? Jessie: No Luke, your brushing your teeth. Luke: Come on! Jessie gripped the handle from Zuri and put her in bed. Jessie: Listen, if you can be a big girl and stay in here I'll say goodnight to Mr. Pony. Zuri smiled. Zuri: Jessie, I'm afraid that's true. I'll go to sleep, but only for this night. (Rubbing Mr. Pony in Jessies face) Now kiss Mr. Pony goodnight. Jessie bled. It was the only thing she could possibly do. She kissed Mr. Pony. Jessie: There! I said goodnight to your mutant stuffed animal who really needs perfume. (Sniffing Mr. Pony) Is that pizza from yesterday? Zuri frowned. Zuri: I thought he wanted some, but he was dumb and put it all over his face. Jessie: Zuri no more stalling, goodnight. As Jessie was about to close the door, a horrible thought came to Jessie's mind. What if she was too hard on Zuri, her practical best friend? Naw, best friends wouldn't do that to eachother. In the morning, Jessie discovered something. Zuri hadn't opened the door the whole night! Then Zuri came in with a purple dress on and her mother was there too. Mrs. Ross: Well Jessie, it's Nanny Talk Day. Zuri, in your own words has Jessie been good to you this week as usaul? Zuri shook her head. Zuri: No Mommy, she was just horrible. She doesn't care about me. Jessie was surprised. Zuri was her best friend! Jessie: Zuri, I think you've got it all wrong, I've been absoulutley perfect this month. Mrs. Ross: Jessie, I know you've been Zuri's nanny for nearly 3 years now but I think it's time we find a new one. Jessie's mouth dropped open. Mrs. Ross believed Zuri and not her? She would get the both of them back. Jessie: But who do you suppose your backup is? Then Emma came in. 16 year old Emma. Emma was like, her sister (In a friendship way) and she was totally letting her down. Emma: Hi Mrs. Ross, hi Jessie, hello little Zuri. I'll be Zuri's new nanny (No offense Jessie) because I really need the money to apply for a college when I'm 17. Jessie: Come on Mrs. Ross I really need that job! Emma sighed angirly. Emma: I need this money more than you Jessica Prescott. Jessie gasped in amazment. Emma knew her real name! Well, that's what sisters were for. Jessie: You didn't call me my hated real name, JESSICA PRESCOTT did you? Jessie could not believe Emma let her out like that. Emma: Well s-orry. Please leave now "Jessie" before Mrs. Ross has to kick you out. Jessie: Oh that Emma, I'll find out your real name too. Jessie could not believe that Emma. She had said all that and wasn't even sorry. Why not they not be sisters anymore and rather enimies? Zuri: Bye-Bye Jessica Prescott. Jessie growled. Jessica Prescott was her worst name ever. She'd find out Emma and Zuri's real names even if she had to search to the ground. When Jessie got home she realized there was no home, she usaully lived in Zuri's house. Then Luke came running outside. Luke: Jessie! Jessie stared in direction to see if she could get a better look. It was Luke! Luke came with a box. Jessie: Luke, what's in the small box? Jessie hoped it wasn't a marriage ring. She did not want a marriage ring from an eleven year old (Now twelve) boy even if it was fake. Luke opened the box Luke: It's a porposition of pictures we had when you were our Nanny. Jessie awed. Luke loved her as a Nanny that much! Jessie: Well, we can have hang outs sometimes. Luke: But I didn't tell you the big finish. Jessie smiled. She hoped the big finish wasn't Luke asking for his pet rat (That she accidentally killed). Jessie: What is it? Luke opened another box, yellow instead of blue. Luke: We removed your box and put all Emma's new pictures in the old box! Jessie couldn't believe Luke let her down. Well, Luke was always carving things and had a "man" with tools since he turned twelve. And all the pictures showed Emma doing great nanny stuff (Giving Zuri piggy back rides, helping her practice for fourth grade "the fun way", and giving her celery instead of pizza). Jessie dropped her red purse. Jessie: Wow. I didn't know Emma was so much better at being a Nanny than me. Luke drank his water, because Emma apperantley told him to. Luke: Aw Jessie, don't be sad. Emma is only fifteen. Jessie: Going on sixteen! How can she be so much funner than me? Luke: Sorry Jessie, it's time for more celery and Emma is calling me. Luke ran back to the house. Jessie: I guess I'll have to sleep in the grass until I can afford a new home. I spent all my money on pizza yesterday, darnet. Jessie got a pillow and slept on the grass. In the morning, Zuri woke her up. Zuri: Jessica get off the grass! Your ruining it with your slobby "fashion" and it is inadequte. Inaquete was a word Zuri would never say. Inaduqute was a sixth grade word. Jessie: You just said a sixth grade word and your only nine, impressive. Zuri grouched. Zuri: Well where do you think all this learning is coming from? Emma! She gives me a guide to getting my way and passing fourth grade! Jessie got up. Jessie: Fine I'll leave, but I'm taking all my makeup and clothes. Zuri: Not so fast, Missie. Emma says you can't come in until you apoligize for misbehaving towards me. And Emma actually reads at an adult level, thank you very much! Jessie: But I payed for those products! Then Emma came out. Emma: Zuri Ross, I've told you many times you may not talk to the pesant Jessica. Zuri: Sorry, Emma. That Jessica was sleeping her the whole night. Emma gasped in amazment. Emma: Go you old Jessica, the Ross family has a new Nanny and her name is spelled - E,m,m,a! Jessie got up and decided her parents were the last people to plead to. Ms. Prescott: Oh Jessie, those mean old girls. But they are right, you should keep your temper while with that girl. Jessie: Come on, Mom! She's nine and still sleeps with stuffed animals! Ms. Prescott: Jessie, I think you shouldn't look up there full names. Jessie: Well they looked up mines! Jessica Prescott, yeah they found it. Ms. Prescott: Oh Jessie, don't let a little doubt overhwhelme you. Go to those girls and threaten to call the police. Jessie did not know about her mother's answer. Calling the police? Well, the girls really did deserve it. Jessie got up and took her only item she had: Her purse Jessie: Thanks Mom! Jessie knocked on Mrs. Ross door. Mrs. Ross: Jessie, Zuri and Emma want to have quiet time and were already giving their mutant lizard a bath so go away! Mrs. Ross slammed the door closed. Jessie: Think your gonna get me that easy? (Taking out her phone) Police, a crazy lady in town, crazy lady report! The police quickly came, and took Mrs. Ross and Emma out the house in hand cuffs. Police: We've been looking for these two, Jessie your a real hero. Jessie could not believe she was a real hero. Zuri: But what'll happen to me and Mr. Pony? Jessie: I guess I'll be your nanny again. Zuri started to cry. Zuri: Jessie I'm so sorry for doing all that I did. Jessie: No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have called you a "baby" and stuff. Zuri and Jessie hugged. Category:Blog posts